


Step by step guide

by mommahmoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommahmoo/pseuds/mommahmoo
Summary: Moonbyul's love left her alone and empty. It's a good thing she has a great neighbor to help her get over it.





	Step by step guide

This morning was no different from the others. She felt the aching as soon as she woke up. Maybe all of it was a lie. That’s all Moonbyul could think of as an explanation. Their love was never real, it had to have all just been in her head for her to just leave like that. Moonbyul turned towards the ceiling and sighed. She didn’t have much time to dwell on her pain this morning. She had to get to work and she was already behind schedule.

She hated that the pain still felt so fresh. “It’s been 5 months! Stop haunting me!” She yelled into her empty apartment. After she did it, she grimaced. It probably wasn’t the best thing to do so early in the morning. Ever really.

She hoped her neighbor had already left, but she couldn’t be sure. She wasn’t usually an early riser. Well, usually they left at the same time. “Shit! Sorry, I’ll be more courteous I swear!” She yelled just in case they hadn’t left yet. It was better than nothing. At least she thought so.

Moonbyul chuckled at how crazy she seemed, but oddly enough that morning yell made her feel a bit better. _Screaming really does help…. Maybe that could be a story I could write about. Surely it wouldn’t make the magazine, but it could be decent internet article._

She pulled off her blanket and stood up to make some coffee. _I could title it ‘Step by step guide on how to get up and face the world after a shitty breakup that you still have no closure over’._

“Step one: Just yell. Yell at the morning sun, and ask it why you still feel so shitty. Don’t feel too disappointed when it inevitably doesn’t answer, but then again, why would you think it would? The yelling itself is therapeutic. And don’t worry about your neighbors. They’ve probably gone through some crap like this too. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Step two: Make the strongest cup of coffee ever made to amp you up.” Moonbyul scooped a lot too much of her already strong brand of coffee grounds into the filter basket, and then added the water satisfied. “You’ll definitely need it after getting approximately 2 hours of sleep because you couldn’t stop thinking about all the possible things you could have done wrong.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. This step by step guide was starting to get more depressing the further she went along, but she was too far in to stop.

“Step three: Get yourself some nice looking clothes and get your sorry looking butt into the shower.” Moonbyul said as she walked back into her room and grabbed her clothes so they’d be ready for her when she came out. “The key to not looking like you feel like crap is to dress it all up with some stylish clothes. Who’s going to question that you have yourself together when you look as fine as ever? No one.”

She continued adding to step three after she stepped into the shower. “If you’re fresh into your breakup, feel free to cry and let the tears wash away with the suds. The noise of the water really helps to keep everything a bit more discreet, which helps you really let it all out.”

“Step four: Makeup. Boy, girl, or other, a little concealer never hurt anyone. Those deep ring under your eyes are a clear indicator of your horrible state, and you don’t want anyone knowing about it. Just cover it up, baby, and everything will be alright.” Moonbyul finished putting on the last touches and stared at herself. _Not bad. I do clean up well. If I do say so myself._

“Step five: Eat something! I think this is good for any general morning, but especially if you’re a loser that was left behind for, what was probably, no good reason. Give yourself something your body can angrily burn off for the day, and that’s it. That should do the trick.”

Finally, Moonbyul was ready to step out her door. When she did, her neighbor, who had unfortunately been there to hear the morning yell, was just walking out as well. It wasn’t a surprise, really. She usually was.

“Hey there, neighbor. You’re looking good.” Moonbyul’s, admittedly, dazzling next door neighbor said with an amused smile.

“Thank you, neighbor. I am feeling good.” She responded easily playing along. They had gotten pretty close after all the mornings they’d shared together. Honestly, she was probably one of her best friends.

“Really?” Solar said with doubtful squint. “Because I could have sworn I heard you yelling about your ex earlier.”

“Definitely wasn’t me. Must have been some other crazy living in this complex.” Moonbyul’s eyes grew wide to play up her next suggestion. “Or maybe you have a ghost.”

Solar’s mouth opened wide a little bit, like she was genuinely concerned of that possibility. “A ghost? Oh no! And one screaming about their ex no less?” She raised a hand to cover her mouth in faux disbelief.

“Scary isn’t it? You better watch yourself. They might be vengeful.”

Solar finally caved in and laughed at everything cutely, making Moonbyul follow along.

“No really though. You’re still really hung up on that girl? I honestly thought you could have done better.” Solar said hesitantly, hoping she wasn’t overstepping her bounds.

“I know it’s crazy, right? I don’t really get it either…” Moonbyul said a bit uncomfortably. It had nothing to do with Solar or what she’d said really. Maybe it was just because Solar had been the reason for one fight between her and her ex-girl. Moonbyul never had any reason to believe that that was the reason she’d left. It had happened long before that. So it wasn’t a real concern. Which is why it didn’t make sense to feel uncomfortable.  
“I want to help.” Solar said, putting her hand on Moonbyul’s arm, only to let it fall a moment later. “Let’s go out tonight!”

“I don’t know…” Moonbyul chuckled and looked down unsure. She hadn’t felt like going out since she’d left.

“Come on. I don’t mean anything crazy or anything. Just the two of us. We can just have a couple of drinks and something to eat. You need to get out. Just take some baby steps. I can help you with them.” Solar stared at Moonbyul hoping she’d look into her eyes again. If only she could reach out and lift her chin…

Moonbyul sighed, tossed her head from side to side, and finally raised her head again. “You’re right. Okay, let’s go out. But I’m holding you to your word that it won’t be anything crazy.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Solar said with a wide grin, while she running her finger over her chest in an ‘x’ motion.

“Childish…” Moonbyul tutted affectionately, making Solar blush softly.

“Not more childish than yelling into the morning.” Solar shot back after pushing Moonbyul.

“Alright, you got me there.” Moonbyul laughed embarrassed. “I better go before I’m late... Should I knock on your door at 7?”

“Sounds good, and don’t you dare be late.” _Because_ _I’ll be waiting._ Solar thought, hating that she left so many things unsaid.

 

 _Wow-wow-wow. Why am I suddenly so nervous?_ Moonbyul was staring at her closet unable to think of what wear. Since when had she cared about that sort of thing? At least not where Solar was concerned, but she did now. A lot.

She looked over at the clock and realized she only had ten minutes before she had to be at Solar’s door.

 _Alright, whatever. She always said you looked good in this._ It was unfortunate that Moonbyul had had that thought. She almost went 30 full minutes without thinking about her ex.

 

Moonbyul knocked on Solar’s door at exactly 7 o’clock, with what she felt was an out of place nervous grin. Her palms were sweating too. Things were feeling… Not like just two friends going out.

The feeling especially struck her when Solar opened the door, and she let out an airy gasp from the sight of her. The fact that she was scrambling for words, too, was a good indicator that things were different.

“Um w-wow. You clean up well. Not that you don’t usually look good. You just look, um, striking. That’s the description we’d use at the magazine, anyway.” Moonbyul finished lamely, trying to play off her initial reaction.

It was a bit too late to take it back though. Solar was already colored a crimson red. In her wildest dreams she got this sort of reaction from Moonbyul. Not in real life. Not after seeing her so broken over her ex for so long. She was still broken this morning, even.

Solar laughed nervously and pushed Moonbyul like she usually does when she’s embarrassed. It helped her avoid meeting her eyes.

“It’s been some time since you’ve talked so greasily that way.”

Moonbyul nervously scratched the back of her neck, thinking about how she had to stop after the fight. It really has been awhile, but there really wasn’t any reason to hold back now…

“Doesn’t mean you ever stopped being beautiful.” She grinned, falling right back into place.

“Aish!” Solar smacked her this time. “Let’s just go get something to drink so I can handle all of this.”

 _This really does feel like a date…_ Moonbyul, the women still broken this morning over her ex, couldn’t find any reason to care that it did.

“One drink should be enough for you, right?” Moonbyul teased her for her low tolerance.

“Oh, shut up.” Solar pouted, knowing she was right.

 

 

They were a lot louder coming back. Not because they had had so much to drink, but rather because they were having so much fun. They were still laughing when Moonbyul brought Solar back to her door.

“You can’t be serious! Hit by a car because you had to stop to look at a bug?” Solar laughed with tears in her eyes.

“Hey! It’s not that crazy! Kids like bugs, and I was just a kid!”

“Sure but, hit by a car over it?”

“I mean, I didn’t know there was a car coming! If I did, I’m sure things would have gone differently.” Moonbyul defended.

“Still, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re a grade A dork.” Solar said poking her chest playfully.

Moonbyul caught her finger, but she didn’t let go.

“Fine, you’re right.” Moonbyul said thinking about her morning. “I am a dork. I’ll admit it, but you’re one too.”

“Maybe it’s why we play so well together.” Solar said looking up into Moonbyul’s eyes. The steady gaze was enough to make Moonbyul gulp. The alcohol was really feeling like liquid courage for Solar tonight, but it only went so far.

“It probably is…” She responded softly, realizing that they were pretty close. There wasn’t much she could look at. Solar’s eyes… Her lips… No, her eyes. She should keep looking at her eyes. “Um, I guess I should start my long journey home. It’s pretty late.” She realized she still had her hand, so she dropped it and stepped back.

“No, yeah, for sure. You have a long way to go.” Solar cleared her throat and stepped back too, bumping into her door. She wasn’t disappointed or anything. She had a whole chat with herself earlier exactly about how she wouldn’t be when this inevitably happened.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, though.” Moonbyul was slowly backing up now. There wasn’t much more to go, honestly.

“Yes. Like most mornings. I’ll be here.”

“Good-Good.” Moonbyul stood at her own door now. Her hand was on the knob, but she didn’t want to turn it.

“Good night, Moonbyul.” Solar said softer now. Almost tired sounding.

“Good night, Solar.”

Solar was just about to walk in when Moonbyul called out. “And Solar!”

“Yes.” She couldn’t help it that her heart skipped a beat.

“Thank you for tonight. Really. My mind has never felt so free, and it was all because of you.”

Maybe it wasn’t everything that she wanted, but still it was worth it.

“Anytime.” Solar was smiling again. “You know I’m just a wall away. I’m more than willing to keep you company.”

“I’ll be sure to take you up on that. Have a nice rest, Solar.”

“You too, Moonbyul.”

 

Moonbyul was laying down staring at her ceiling like she did every night, but she felt different. She didn’t know how to describe it, but all she knew was that the change allowed her to fall asleep with ease.

And when she woke up, the ache she had the day before was gone. Her ex wasn’t even her first thought, or her second, or even her third. She was thinking about the striking, loud, animated neighbor next door.

 _Was that a date? If it wasn’t,_ she thought, _the next time we go out will have to be. Maybe I can make another step by step guide. I’ll title it, ‘Step by step on how to get over an ex that did you dirty’._

“Step one: Find someone better. That’s it. That’ll do the trick.” Moonbyul murmured into her empty apartment.

 

 

================================================================

I'm a failure at writing my other stories, but i wrote this. 

 


End file.
